Terry Bradshaw
Terry Bradshaw was the brother of Corner Shop owner Renee Bradshaw. In 1976, he took a job at Fairclough and Langton and helped Renee settle into the shop, but left to rejoin the army at the end of the year. Biography Terry Bradshaw was the son of Harold and Daisy Bradshaw. His older sister was Renee Bradshaw. Terry was brought up on Rosamund Street and educated at Bessie Street School in Weatherfield, where one of his teachers was Ken Barlow. He trained as a carpenter but later signed up with the Army, where his duties included gun laying in tanks. When he left the Army just before Christmas 1975, he returned to Weatherfield to find a job and helped out behind the bar at the Rovers Return Inn, causing a stir among some of the younger female patrons. Impressed, the landlady Annie Walker offered Terry a full-time job but Terry wanted to take up building work instead and accepted an offer from Ray Langton for part-time work at the Fairclough and Langton's builders, although he carried on for a short time at the Rovers covering for Bet Lynch while she was ill. As Terry settled into the area, Renee appeared in Coronation Street and expressed an interest in buying the Corner Shop. Renee was protective of Terry and felt she should provide him with a home. When Renee bought the shop, Terry agreed to move into the shop flat but warned Renee that he didn't want to work at the shop and didn't want her keeping tabs on him. Renee did so anyway and warned flirty Gail Potter off Terry. Terry soon made friends including Ray, Len Fairclough, Fred Gee and Alf Roberts. Terry occasionally went to the dog track with Fred and Alf and on one drunken night they bought a greyhound, Fred's Folly, for £30. As they wondered what to do with the dog, it ran off when Annie Walker swerved to avoid hitting it during a driving test. Over time, Terry began to get tired of his job, as he was always given boring jobs and there wasn't always enough work for him alongside Ray and Len. When Terry tackled Len about it, Len decided that he was right, and gave him a week's notice to leave the yard. Already feeling unhappy with his life and feeling he wanted to put his roots down, Terry decided to return to the Army. He considered changing his mind when Gail kissed him at a Christmas party and told him she didn't want him to leave, but when Terry took her seriously she laughed at him and told him she was only with him until somebody better came along, he called her a tart and slapped her face. Terry left for Lancaster to sign up, upsetting Renee who blamed Gail for his exit. When Renee married Alf in 1978, Terry couldn't make the wedding. Background information Terry was played by Bob Mason, who was one of only seven people to both write and appear in Coronation Street. The others are S. Keith James, Alan Downer, Alick Hayes, Ray H. Dunbobbin, Stephen Mallatratt and Martyn Hesford, however these actor/writers only appeared in guest parts. Bob Mason is the only actor to have played a regular character and written for the programme. First and last lines "How'd you do?" (First line, to Gail Potter and Tricia Hopkins) --- "See ya." (Final line to Len Fairclough) See also *Full list of appearances External links *Terry Bradshaw at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1976 debuts Category:1976 departures Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Builders Category:Rovers potmen Category:Bradshaw family